Studies to effect better understanding and care of the acutely injured will be pursued as follows: 1. Abdominal: a) Pathogenesis of stress ulcer both clinically and in the swine model will be investigated as it is dependent on bile reflux and bacterial infection. b) Techniques for surgical improvement in short bowel syndrome. c) Evaluation of ultrasound in localizing absecs. 2. Thoracic: a) Multiple organ failure including RDS as it depends on bacterial infection. b) Early detection myocardial contusion. 3. Vascular: a) Improved oxygen carrying blood substitues. b) Determining importance of erythrocyte deformability. c) Detection of fat emboli using ultrasound. d) Erythrocyte culture for transfusion. 4. Neurologic: a) Cardiac effects head injury. b) Serum gastrin following head injury. c) High energy phosphate compounds in treatment experimental head injury.